Rise and Shine
by Sheridandg
Summary: A missing scene from season 2 episode 10. Elijah's point of view of waking up with Hayley.


Elijah's P.O.V.

Bright rays of light shining through the window wake me. I sigh and turn my head away from the light. Just as I start to drift back off to sleep, I remember that I'm not alone. I open my eyes and smile at the wavy, brown hair that's sprawled over my left arm. My smile widens as I register the warm hand clutching onto mine. Hayley. She is still sleeping. I have time to observe her beauty.

I let my eyes wonder from her hair and down her back, which is pressed against my side. And I suddenly cant help myself. Desperate to put my hands on her but not wanting to wake her and ruin the moment, I carefully run my hand down her back. I stop when I reach the bottom of her spine and slide my hand around to her hip. And that's where it stays.

She squeezes my hand and pushes her back against me. That slight shift in the body next to mine is enough to make me freeze. Have I ruined the moment? Have I woke her? Is it time to go back to reality already? She lets go of my hand and I know its over.

However, to my surprise, Hayley turns to face me and nuzzles her head into the gap between my shoulder and neck. She slowly runs her left arm up from my stomach to my chest and shuffles her body closer to mine, wrapping her legs around one of mine in the process. And then nothing. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't look up at me, she just lies there. I wrap my left arm around her and rest my hand on her waist. I flop my right arm above my head and sigh happily, knowing that I haven't ruined the moment and she is going no where.

I gently rub my head against her's and she nuzzles closer to me again. Memories from last night start to flash before my eyes. The destroyed clothing, the deep, passionate kisses, the long, restless hours and, of course... The words we never said. We didn't have time to say them, was the excuse I told myself as I finally lay down last night, but now, I know that isn't true. It just wasn't the right moment.

A small whimper echos through the house. Straight away, Hayley is awake and ready to tend to her daughter. I don't try to stop her from getting up, I know better. I watch her sit on the side of the bed and run her hands through her hair. She stands up and walks to the door, the extra bit of swing in her hips as she walks tells me that she knows I'm watching her every move.

She pulls the white robe off the back of the door, pulls it on and leaves without saying a word. Then again, what is there to say? I sit up and hide my face in my hands. That's it, its over. Reality is calling for his disciples, and loyal as ever, I will follow.

The door slams shut and I raise my head from my hands to see Hayley walking over to me. I raise an eyebrow at her. She ignores my questioning look and slips out of the robe. Once the robe hits the floor, she climbs onto the bed, pushes me back and kneels over me. Effectively, straddling me. Before I have time to comment on her actions, her lips meet mine in a slow, romantic kiss.

Any comments I was thinking of making leave my mind and I run my hands from her thighs to her waist before I flip us. Knowing that this is all we have, I don't waste any time. I trail kisses from her cheek, to her jawline and down her neck. I feel her nails dig into my back and her legs wrap around my waist, telling me exactly what she wants. My lips return to her's and just as I'm about to give her what she wants... The sound of a car pulling up outside fills the room.

I sigh and pull away from Hayley. Her eyes mirror mine: there filled with desire and frustration. I hear Niklaus' voice coming from inside the car and I know our time together is over.

I pull her into one last kiss and then kiss her forehead before I get up off her. Hayley growls quietly as she gets up and heads for the bathroom, probably for a shower. I pull myself out of the bed and walk to the closet. I hear a buzzing sound and look over my shoulder to see Hayley's phone vibrating on the bedside table, the name 'Jackson' flashing across the screen.

Now, I really know its over. My happy little fairy tale is over. In my perfect world Hayley is happy with me. When I picture it, its so heavenly. But this fairy tale is just a story. And everyone knows stories aren't real.


End file.
